The Queen
by Drummer-Girl2
Summary: "Do you find it ironic, fighting for the same things as Ulfric?"
1. Chapter 1

Jarl Elisif did not look up from the letter she was writing, as she heard the doors to her quarters open. She had learnt to recognise his presence, as she had all who spent regular time at the palace. Unlike Tullius or Erikur, his ego was always left at the door with her. He didn't treat her like a child or a doll, something to be looked at only, not touched. He treated her with respect.

He sat down on the other side of the room and studied her. He was never one to speak often, and it would have to be her who would break the silence. Her eyes stayed on the paper but her quill paused as she spoke.

"It's late, my thane."

"We leave for Windhelm tonight." His voice rang through her head, dark and low.

She turned to him, silence once again filling the room. He looked tired, but still alert. His dark hair cut close to his head, his face covered by shadow of a beard, but his eyes bright and blue. As their eyes locked, she felt her heart pulse and she scolded herself for it, he seemed to feel the same way and his eyes darted to the ground.

"So this is it." She said to herself as much as to him. Eighteen months it had been since the murder of her husband Torygg. Eighteen months had the province of Skyrim been ravaged by war. She remembered when he had first stepped into her life around six months before. His armor had been old and his weapons rusty, his name had never been heard. He had saved her city and its people before, now months later he was saving her country. He stood up and she took him in, his black nightingale armor shined in the low light. He was now legendary, although she was not sure how many of the stories were true. But it had been a turning point since he had decided to help the Imperials in the war, they had made traction and were now on the cusp of a final victory.

"My Jarl, Tullius wants you to make your way to the Imperial camp outside Windhelm. He wants you there to claim victory for the empire."

She stood up and walked towards him, her heart raced. Whatever this was between them, she couldn't let it consume them. They would always tip toe around each other, brushes of hands, longing looks. But her husband had yet to be avenged, a claim to the throne that needed to be convinced and her people needed peace. She would not allow herself to fall into something that would hurt her people.

She brought a hand to his face and traced the scar under his eyes. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment as he felt her touch.

"Be safe Mikhail, I will make haste to the camp."

He nodded and left, and another of her thane's Bryling entered.

"My Jarl, I am to accompany you to Windhelm."

"Of course, let us move quickly. It is high time our country had peace."


	2. Chapter 2

As Mikhail closed the doors of Jarl Elisif's quarters behind him, he still felt as though her hand was on his face, his skin tingled. Pulling himself together he made his way down the corridor, each guard acknowledging his presence. They had gotten use to him spending time in the Jarl's quarters, he was a thane after all, but he knew there was talk. Talk that perhaps Elisif was betraying the memory of her husband.

He wouldn't lie. He had impure thoughts about her, his hands on her skin, her breath on his neck, his lips on her breast and her nails down his back. These thoughts had penetrated his mind from the first moment he had laid eyes on her. She had barely noticed him as her thoughts were elsewhere, grieving for her husband. She had originally palmed him off to her steward Falk, but overtime she had come to trust him. He remembered when she had summoned him to her room and asked him to take Torygg's horn to the Shrine of Talos. He had of course followed her request and when he returned and told her he had completed the request, it was almost as though a weight had lifted off her shoulders. Not long after Elisif had not only started taking duties back off Falk, she had also started to hold her own with General Tullius. It was as though her mind had cleared and her focus was regained. She truly became Solitude's Jarl, strong and loyal, even with her youth.

She had called him by his given name, something incredibly rare from any of his acquaintances. It was always "Dragonborn" or "My Thane", and she was no exception. He made his way to the legion's forces that were accumulating outside Solitude's walls and took his place at the front alongside Tullius and Legate Rikke. Mikhail mounted his horse and covered his face with his hood.

"You spoke to the Jarl?" Tullius asked an almost rhetorical question.

"Yes, Bryling is with her now. They will be not long behind us and we've assigned ten men for her protection."

"Good." Tullius replied, "Then we shall move. It is time to crush these Stormcloaks once and for all."

Tullius signalled his intentions as his horse raised two legs in the air.

"FOR THE EMPIRE" He yelled at the top of his lungs and raced off towards their target.

…

They made it to the imperial camp that sat south of Winterhold and west of Windhelm. It would take only a few hours to make it to the gates of Windhelm, but Tullius had wanted his troops as alert and ready as possible for the fight. The decision was made to rest for a few hours, before storming the hold late in the evening. Tullius was confident it would not be a long drawn out fight. The Stormcloak forces were depleted after the loss of Dawnstar and Winterhold, and he couldn't see them holding their own against the strong offence of the legion.

As the majority of the soldiers rested or prepared weapons and armour, Mikhail sat down in front of the large fire. As he sharpened his skyforge sword Rikke took a seat next to him.

"Here," she smiled as she handed him a Black Briar Mead, "you look like you need it."

He liked Rikke and this was something he couldn't say about too many people in his life. Legate Rikke was one of the toughest and capable soldiers he had ever seen; she was also an incredibly warm and genuine person. He returned the gesture as he took the drink from her hand and took a large swig from the bottle.

"So Dragonborn, what's with you and our young, fair Jarl?" She asked, her eyes gazed at the fire as she took a drink from her own bottle.

"Nothing, I am her thane. We converse, that is all." Mikhail answered not entirely truthful.

"You're one of the greatest talents with a sword I've ever seen, but you are a horrible liar. At least you're closer to her age than Torygg was, wasn't he ten years older?." Rikke retorted, a chuckle bounced on her words. "Honestly though, things will change after tonight. She has a claim to be High Queen, and with Ulfric out of the way I can't see anything stopping her, certainly not with the empire supporting her claim. You won't be able to play games anymore, especially if she takes the throne and this Thalmor threat becomes a reality."

He refused to answer her; instead letting the flames bore into his eyes. Rikke was right. Elisif's life would change forever if she was to become High Queen, she would be taking the reins of a broken nation that needed healing. He felt Rikke get up beside him, and she made her way over to the General's tent. He heard the clacking of horses hoofs as the Jarl's carriage arrived. His lifted his eyes to see her step out of the carriage onto the ground, her red hair moved with the wind. Their eyes locked again and he was jolted back into a memory.

_He closed the door of the tower as quietly as he could behind him and turned around. She stood at the window watching the festivities of the wedding, her eyes glassy. He knew she was thinking of her own wedding, only a couple of years back. He took a couple of quiet steps towards her, before her words stopped him in his tracks._

"_You're getting clumsy; I could tell it was you Dragonborn." Elisif's voice held some humour, as she turned around. "What can I do for you my thane?"_

_He smiled at her, "We captured The Rift, my Jarl. Maven Black-Briar has taken the Jarl's place; Leila Law-Giver has fled to the Palace Of The Kings."_

"_Yes, I had received word not long ago by courier." Elisif smiled at him. "It is a start. My sources tell me you had the thief Vex unlock the gates. She must really like you hey?" He detected something in her voice he couldn't put his finger on. She turned back around and continued to watch the scene below. _

"_Yes she does. Can't blame her, I'm a handsome man." He joked as he came to rest his shoulder on the wall next to her. _

"_Mmmmm, yes. I understand you have a girl in every town. Vex in Riften, Muiri in Markath, even Aela The Huntress. You've been a busy man." Her eyes didn't leave the window. _

"_Have you been spying on me, my Jarl?" He chuckled. _

"_Maybe," She showed her mischievous side and turned to face him with a cheeky smile "However, there seems to be no one in my Solitude who takes your fancy. Enlighten me, why is that?"_

_He couldn't help himself._

"_The one I want I can't have. She still grieves for her husband."_

_He shouldn't have said that._

_Her eyes became wide and she was left speechless. She tried to say something but nothing would come out, so she turned on her heel and left without a word._

…

Elisif broke their eye contact as she nodded a hello in his direction, and walked with Bryling to her designated tent. She would be guarded by Rikke herself until Tullius decided to go to battle. His head spinning, he took another swig and tried to focus his mind on the issue at hand. The time for them was not now, but the time for her was.


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, thank you for all the lovely reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Also i realised i totally didn't do the whole I don't own any if this thing... you know the drill. **

Bryling was not sure how she felt about the imperials finally taking the fight to Windhelm. A known stormcloak sympathiser she couldn't help but feel that this was the end of the traditional nord life. She subconsciously played with her amulet of Talos hidden underneath her robes. Elisif, who had been passing the time by reading, had not let this gone unnoticed.

"Do not let Tullius see you with that." Her eyes looked up from the page, focusing on Bryling's hand.

"I wasn't aware that Tullius was my Jarl." Bryling shot back, "or will that be high king?"

Elisif put down her book, a look of regret flashed over her face.

"I'm sorry Bryling, it's just you know how he can get."

Bryling stood up from her chair, and a wave of anger overcame her.

"Is this how it's going to be? You're just going to let the imperials walk all over us, enforcing their rules and cultures? Our children won't even know who Talos is! What would Torygg think, or have you forgotten about him now that the dragonborn is around?"

Bryling immediately felt her stomach churn, a look of horror coming across her face. She had just insulted the Jarl to her face and she could only imagine the consequences of doing that. She braced herself for an onslaught, but received none of the sort. Elisif sighed and looked at Bryling with sadness.

"You know how I feel about this country Bryling, it is my homeland too. But Skyrim is just one piece of the puzzle, and we…"

"I'm sorry my Jarl, Thane Bryling," Rikke entered the tent. "My Jarl, General Tullius would like to see you in his tent to go over final battle plans with you."

"Of course Rikke, although I'm not quite sure why he wants to bother talking to me about this. He does what he wants anyway." Elisif replied as she walked to the entrance of their tent.

Bryling looked out of the tent and watched as Rikke and Elisif walked towards Tullius' tent. She caught sight of the dragonborn still sitting at the fire, talking to some of the other guards. She decided to make her way toward where the action was happening, to see if she could get some information on how the evening battle would pan out.

"I swear I saw it. It was big, black and had fur all over it. Those werewolf tales are true and I believe the companions may know something about it!" One guard stood up with his hand on his heart. The others roared with laughter.

"Honestly I think someone put something in your sweet roll for you to come up with something like that!" Another guard replied in-between fits of laughter.

The dragonborn just smiled as he worked on a set of armour which mysteriously reminded Bryling of The Blades. She sat down next to him, and grabbed a bit of charred skeever to munch on.

"Are you ready for the battle then?" She asked him casually.

"I think so, but you can never be sure with these battles. The stormcloaks have heart, and they will not back down without a fight."

"They fear for their homeland and they fear for their culture. You're a nord; you should have some understanding of the importance of freedom to the nords." Bryling started.

"Yes of course. I think it's wrong what has happened here. The people should be able to live free lives and worship who they want, but that doesn't mean we should shun those not from Skyrim." Mikhail replied philosophically.

"If you believe in the way of the nord, thane, then why not join the stormcloaks? Why join the empire. Why join Elisif?"

Mikhail searched through his knapsack and pulled out a roll of paper.

"I need you to show Jarl Elisif this, but not until we storm the castle. This is the reason I joined the empire, and it's why it's so important that the empire wins."

Bryling looked down at the roll of paper. As she scanned through the document her eyes became wider and wider. She couldn't believe what she was reading. This couldn't be right, there had to be a mistake. Ulfric Stormcloak wouldn't do something like this. Her mind went into overtime trying to reason as to why the document must be false. Mikhail seemed to read her mind.

"It's all true Bryling. Ulfric Stormcloak was paid by the Thalmor to start this war. It was to weaken the empire and our own defences in order for them to take over the country. The stormcloaks talk about honour and protecting our way of life, but what they don't realise is all they are doing is destroying it quicker than the empire ever could!" Mikhail continued on.

"Please you must show Elisif this after we storm the castle. I don't want her doing anything stupid, but she needs to know. At the end of this she will have a country to unite, Nords and everyone else who lives here. It will take an army of thousands to have any chance of stopping this attack."

"How did you get this?" Bryling asked, finally able to speak.

"I infiltrated the embassy months ago."

Bryling noticed he didn't want to go into much more detail.

"Do you understand why it is so important that we win this fight Bryling?" he continued on.

"I understand."

Suddenly a trumpet rang through the air, signifying that the time had come for men and women to draw their arms and take back the final hold for the empire. Mikhail slipped away to mount his horse Shadowmere.

Bryling watched on as Elisif walked with Tullius to the front of the army. Tullius turned to his men and silence fell upon them as another trumpet call came through.

"Men and Women of the Legion, the time has come. We are on the cusp of one of the most important victories the empire has ever seen. We must take back what is rightfully ours."

A cheer rang through the air before settling down again as Elisif said a few words.

"The Stormcloaks are a dark mark in Skyrim's history and they must be purged. Let the gods bless our battle against evil and allow us avenge the death of our High King Torygg and all those who have died at a Stormcloak sword!"

Another cheer went through the air as Elisif said her goodbyes and good lucks to all the front line men all who kissed her hand, including the dragonborn. Bryling was sure she wasn't the only one to notice they lingered for longer than necessary. Once she was finished she walked towards Bryling, her small contingent of body guards close behind her.

"FOR THE EMPIRE!" Tullius' loud booming voice was heard and they were off. Bryling looked at Elisif as the sound of horse's hoofs and clinking armour filled her ears. As Elisif looked on at her army making their way to the large gates of the city, Bryling for the first time hoped to Talos that the empire would secure victory.


	4. Chapter 4

It did not take long for the imperial army to reach Windhelm. Unsurprisingly the city had reinforced itself severely with magic and whatever stormcloak soldiers were left to fight. As Mikhail and Rikke lead the pack behind Tullius, they couldn't help but feel uneasy as they edged closer and closer to the main city doors. Mikhail heard Rikke's voice behind him.

"Archers!"

They all ducked, trying to protect themselves from the series of arrows being pelted in their direction. Out of the corner of his eye Mikhail saw 2-3 soldiers fall off their horses. Pulling his helmet down he kicked Shadowmere slightly to urge the horse to move even quicker. As more arrows rained down, Mikhail was sure they were losing more soldiers to accurate archers.

He heard Tullius from the front. "Dragonborn! Open the gates!"

Mikhail jumped off his horse and ran towards the massive front gates of the city. Taking aim he hurled his most powerful Unrelenting Force Shout at it, and the gate flew off its hinges straight into hundreds of Stormcloak soldiers waiting on the otherside of the gate.

Soon it was mayhem, iron and steel weapons crashing against each other. He was glad he had changed into heavier steel armour. He could hear Rikke's battle cry from his left and turning to the sound he saw her ram her sword through a stormcloak soldier. Suddenly he felt a pain in his arm and swung around to see his blood on a stormcloak soldiers sword. That was all that was needed to switch Mikhail's brain into battle mode, and he started to rip through the several soldiers who had surrounded him.

Mikhail continued to use his shout to manouver soldiers out of the way, saving many a legion soldiers life during the process. It was a long and hard fought battle and Mikhail's sword spilled plenty of stormcloak blood.

While the stormcloak's fought hard and with heart, they were simply outnumbered. After two hours of heated battle the imperials had a free run to the castle as the stormcloak front surrendered.

They ran towards the castle, weapons drawn ready for the showdown with Ulfric. With yet another shout, the doors to the Palace of The Kings opened. Tullius led the three of them inside and they made their way to the throne room where Ulfric and the disposed of Jarls awaited.

It was eerily quiet as they entered the room. Ulfric sat on the throne with sword in hand, while his offsider Galmor stood beside him. Skald, Leila and Korir sat at the table in front, a feast in front of them and as imperial soldiers piled through after dealing with the last of the stormcloaks. Leila and Korir looked up at the dragonborn, defeat written on their faces. They had accepted their fate it seemed, but Skald was not quite in agreement. Standing up he pulled is sword out of its holster.

"You bunch of dogs!" He cried swinging his sword as he hurled himself towards Tullius. Tullius eyes steeled and with the snap of his fingers Skald was stopped in his tracks by five of Tullius's men, the other Jarls soon felt imperial steel touching their backs.

"One more move and you're all dead." Tullius shouted. Tullius, Mikhail and Rikke moved through the room towards a still seated Ulfric, who's eyes locked with Tullius'.

"It's over Ulfric. It's time to accept your fate." Tullius smirked towards to Jarl, who showed little emotion.

"NEVER!" Galmor shouted and launched himself at Rikke, but she knew Galmor's style well and it didn't take long for a well-timed move and Rikke's sword sliced open Galmor's chest. Falling to the ground, Galmor was not content conceding. He attempted to thrust his axe upwards, but the Legate was quicker and she stabbed him right through the heart. Mikhail was sure he saw a small tear in the Legate's eye as she watched her former friend die.

Ulfric stood from his throne and walked towards Tullius and Mikhail. "Are you ready to die Ulfric? Are you ready to pay for your treacheries against the empire?" An arrogant Tullius asked. Accepting his defeat Ulfric kneeled down and lowered his head, awaiting the strike of a sword.

"Let the dragonborn do it. It will make for a better song."

"Give my regards to Elisif." A smile came across Ulfric's lips.

Mikhail did not enjoy executing people. In the heat of battle it was different, the other person was fighting back. But Ulfric had no defense and was accepting death. It was a strange hesitation that came over him.

"Do it you dog. I wish for Sovengarde!" Ulfric yelled.

It was swift and efficient. Mikhail brought his sword down as he realised that as long as Ulfric was still alive, the stormcloak rebellion would be. The only way for the country to come together again would be under Elisif's leadership.

…

Elisif eyes snapped open and she was sure the act had been done. She felt different, like a weight lifting off her shoulders and she was certain that Ulfric had fallen. It had been hours since the dragonborn and the imperial army had stormed the city of Windhelm. Pulling her coat around her, she headed out of her tent. She walked up to one of the guards who's eyes were focused on the smoke and flames coming from the Palace Of The Kings.

"Is it done Brynn?" Elisif asked, wrapping her arms around herself as she tried to protect herself from the cold.

"I'm not sure my Jarl, but it cannot be long before we have news."

The young guard was correct, as another guard came running toward them. He took a moment to catch his breath as Bryling and the other guards came to where Elisif and Brynn were standing.

"My Jarl," he bowed towards her, "They have stormed the Palace of The Kings. Ulfric is dead, fallen upon the Dragonborn's sword."

Elisif's heart raced, and she stopped breathing for a moment. Regaining her composure, she thanked the guard and went back to her tent to start making preparations.

Bryling entered the tent as the young Jarl finished changing into her royal robes. She watched as nervousness came over the younger woman, a worrying look coming over her features.

"My Jarl, are you alright?" she asked.

"What do I say to them Bryling? These people have just lost their leader, their livelihoods, how do I make them see that this is best? That they're better off with the empire?"

"Perhaps this might help?"

Elisif looked at Bryling puzzled. "You need to read this my Jarl."

Elisif took the letter from Bryling's outstreched hand and gave it a once over.  
"What is it?" She asked, "It's a dossier on Ulfric, Elisif, he was working for the Thalmor. The Dragonborn recovered it, but he would not tell me how."

Bryling looked ashamed, and Elisif started to read the document properly.

Like Bryling before her, Elisif could not believe what she was reading. The Thalmor had paid him? Weakening the province of Skyrim to make it easier to invade? Reading through the file she didn't know what to do. They had tortured him, beaten and bruised him. No wonder he behaved how he did, the shame of it. Ulfric had thought he was the reason the empire had failed in the great war. She was speechless as she read on learning of Ulfric's treachery against both his own kind and the empire. She now realised that Ulfric was just a pawn in a much bigger and important game.

Putting the letter down a sense of anger came over her. The Dominion were behind it all, forcing her own people fighting against each other. The empire had wasted time and resources on stopping the wrong man, and did not see that the White Gold Concordat was being broken. Elenwyn had sat there during Tullius' strategy meetings knowing everything. How could none of them have even question the motives of the Thalmor? The answer became obvious and her anger turned into a rage.

"How could we not see this Bryling! How could we have let our country divide like this?"

"My Jarl, how were we to know?"

Elisif eyes steeled and her voice grew cold.

"We must bring this country back together. It will take all of Skyrim to stop an invasion. This is war."

…

Mikhail watched as the light left Ulfric eyes.

"Well done Dragonborn…" he choked out "I'll see you in the gardens of Sovengarde…"

"Talos be with you." Mikhail heard Rikke murmur behind him.

"What was that Rikke?" Tullius asked. "Nothing General." A swift reply came back from the Legate.

Tullius stepped over the body of Ulfric and plopped himself on the Jarl's throne.

Rikke looked away as Mikhail gave Tullius a stern look.

"You don't think a Jarl's position suits me Dragonborn?" Tullius' arrogant smile spread across his face. "No you're right. I'm better than some crappy title in this god forsaken place, Guard!" Tullius' yelled at the guards standing with Leila, Korir and Skald.

"You won't get away with this." Skald yelled.

"Leave it Skald. It's over." Korir stated quietly. "We lost."

Ignoring them, Tullius yelled again at the guards. "One of you find that Free-Winter fellow. It's time Windhelm had a decent leader. As for these three lock them up in the dungeons, I'll deal with them later, let us scale the place for any imformation on the stormcloaks. Surely there will be bases and splinter groups we have yet to find out in the bushlands."

"What about Ulfric?" Rikke asked quietly.

"Feed him to the beasts, like the rest of the dead." Tullius looked at the body seemingly disgusted with the picture in front of him.

"You will do nothing of the sort." The doors of the palace opened and Elisif entered, Brynwulf Free-Winter, Bryling and the royal guards close behind.

"Elisif, this man was a traitor to the emperor. He is worthless swine, turning Skyrim against the empire!"

"Ulfric was Jarl and a respected man in these parts. He will receive a proper nord burial, and the people will get to pay their respects." Elisif spoke with a power Mikhail had never heard before. He looked towards Tullius who seemed alarmed. Leila Law-Giver lifted her eyes from the ground and looked perplexed.

"Why Elisif" She asked, "He killed Tyrogg, did he not?"

"In case you have forgotten, like Ulfric had, I am still a Nord. We Nords have our ways, do we not?" Elisif looked at Tullius before continuing, "The Thalmor are behind the death of my husband and all who have perished in this war. It is they who set Ulfric on this path. They did this to weaken Skyrim for an attack. They plan to invade us."

The former Jarl's looked alarmed.

"You're lying!" Skald yelled, "Ulfric would never…"

"How do you know what Ulfric did and didn't do." Korir suddenly spoke. Elisif handed the document to Korir, and he and Leila read through it. After finishing reading the contents an alarmed Korir looked up at Elisif, not quite believing what he had just seen.

"Can't you see? It makes sense. A united Skyrim will be almost impossible to defeat, but a divided one…" Leila trailed off.

"You are correct." Elisif spoke to them, eyeing all three off.

"You have two choices. Have faith and pledge your allegiance to me, or spend your days locked up in a cell as Tullius would like."

Korir and Leila looked at each other. Korir spoke first, "If she's right, then we have little time before they make their move"

Nodding in agreement, Leila turned towards Elisif. "You have our support."

"I'll never surrender to you!" Skald spat at the younger Jarl, Mikhail and Rikke pulled their swords out, however Elisif did not even flinch. Mikhail felt the room go cold, as Elisif's eyes hardened.

"Remove him." Her voice rang, cutting like a knife. "Release the others."

Mikhail was sure he would not see Skald again anytime soon as he watched the guards drag him towards the Windhelm cells.

Elisif turned towards Tullius and Brynwulf.

"Prepare the funeral, it'll be done tomorrow."

…

Mikhail sat in one of the guest quarters struggling to remove his chest armor. He had found some bandages and had taken a couple of health potions, but his arm was in a lot of pain. He looked up as he heard a knock on the door, and as it slowly opened he saw Elisif's face behind it. He gave her a small smile as she entered and closed the door behind her. Turning around she saw Mikhail cringe as he tried to remove his armour again.

"You're hurt, Mikhail." A concerned look came over her face.

"Just a scratch my Jarl." He tried to smile through the pain but failed.

"Lies, you could have your leg bitten off by a dragon and still say 'it's just a scratch'" Elisif told him off. "Get up." She motioned to him.

Mikhail stood up and Elisif came to his back. He noticed she had continued to call him by his given name. He liked the way it came off her tongue.

She reached up into his armour and found the main latch, releasing it, Mikhail felt the pressure on his shoulders as the armour weighed down on him and winced in pain.

"I'm sorry, just one more." Elisif apologised as she released the other latches. She came round to his front to assist him in removing the steel armour.

"Thank you." Mikhail said as they made eye contact. _There it is again_, he thought as a heat raised through his body. Elisif broke the contact as she noticed blood seeping through his clothes.

"Arms up." She mothered him, as she took the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. She gasped as she saw the amount of scars on his chest. They had healed and were a light pink, but there was a history there that was long and rough. She had to stop herself from touching them.

"Vex and Aela like it rough." Mikhail joked, before realising he was talking about his conquests to the possible high queen of his country. Elisif just raised her eyebrows at him before shaking her head and started to study his wound.

"Sit down," She commanded, and he obeyed without hesitation. She looked through his supplies and sighed.

"Honestly they call these health potions? They're as weak as the mead here." She went over to the alchemy table and used some of Mikhail's ingredients.

"I didn't know you had intrest in that?" Mikhail asked surprised.

"Yes, although it's not something I had much time to do the last few years. I had always wanted to be an alchemist, my father was a merchant in Solitude, though we lived in Morthal at the time. Ingrod the Younger is one of my oldest friends. Since my marriage though…here take this."

Elisif handed him the health potion and started bandaging his arm. The potion was strong and he could feel it start to work straight away. He turned and watched her continue to work, her eyes focused on the wound. Tying the bandage up, she looked up at him, suddenly feeling the proximity between them. He reached his other arm to her face, stroking her cheek and removed a strand of her red hair back behind her ear.

Suddenly a knock on door was heard and they jumped, both turning to see who had disturbed them.

Bryling opened the door and excused herself.

"My Jarl, the other Jarls are here from their holds, to discuss the moot."

"Of course Bryling, I will see to them at once, I was just assisting the dragonborn with his injury."

Bryling gave Mikhail a knowing look, but he gave nothing away, before she turned and left them again.

Elisif stood up to go "It should virtually be healed by tomorrow." She started to head towards the door, before Mikhail grabbed her arm. She turned to look at him, an almost sorrowful look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

Mikhail sighed and released her arm, and Elisif left without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

**Firstly, thank you to all my readers and those who have reviewed! Much Love back to you :)**

**Secondly i'm sorry this chapter took so long, and it's a bit of a filler but i want this to be a slow burning story. You know cause i like torture lol. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

The elder Jarl's, Balgruuf and Ingrod, sat at the long table in the centre of the Palace of the Kings. It had been a long journey from their respective holds, but an important one. The two held crucial votes in the moot and with influence could alter the path expected by the people of Skyrim.

"Is she old enough Balgruuf?" Ingrod half asked herself the question. After a pause he answered her question as best he could.

"No, but what choice do we have? She has the most legitimate claim, and if I remember correctly Tyrogg was not that much older when the reigns were passed to him."

"Why not make a claim yourself Balgruuf?" The Riften drawl of Maven Black-Briar came across from the opposite side of the table, where the Jarl of Riften sat with the Jarl's of Markarth and Falkreath.

Balgruuf chuckled, amused at the new Jarl's lack of knowledge of his feelings on the matter, while Ingrod held a knowing smile.

"My loyalty is to Whiterun. I have no wish to deal with the empire on a daily basis and I barely enjoy this role as it is. Unfortunately I was the eldest and my brother killed in action during the war. Therefore I had no choice but to take on a responsibility I never wanted. I would much prefer to spend my days on the land hunting and fishing then dealing with this wonderful business of being a Jarl."

Ingrod chuckled, "Don't let the common rabble hear that."

Maven looked perplexed, "Why not relinquish to another then, if you hate it that much."

"And hand it over to one of those Grey-Manes or Battle-Born's? Whiterun would become a fiery mess without help from any soldiers. No, better to do my duty, its best for all under the circumstances we find ourselves in."

A silence came over the room as the Jarl's all nodded in agreement, well aware of the threat the Thalmor posed.

"Are we absolutely sure the Thalmor are going to betray us?" Igmund of Markarth asked concerned. He had maintained a good relationship with the Thalmor, especially after using their support with the Forsworn, and supported peace above anything else. He worried about what violence could break out in his city.

"I'm afraid so Igmund. We have been deceived for a long time, by both the Thalmor and Ulfric. Elisif may be our only chance."

The deposed Jarl Leila Law-Giver spoke up from where she and Korir sat near the end of the table.

"Why would I listen to a traitor like you Law-Giver? Honestly Balgruuf, Ingrod, she is so young. What does she know of battles or ruling a country? She is barely able to rule Solitude! She is the daughter of a simple merchant!" Igmund sounded desperate.

Elisif's soft but firm voice sounded from the door leading towards the East Wing.

"I know I am young, but I am not stupid Igmund." She walked over and sat at the head of the table.

"I know you have your doubts," she began to address the whole table, "but at the end of the day, I have the legitimate claim. It is Nord tradition to follow the normal path when it comes to the crown and is that not one of things that the stormcloaks wanted, the keeping of traditional Nord customs?"

Balgruuf nodded slowly while the other Jarl's pondered.

"Why pander to the stormcloaks? And why would they accept you of all people Elisif?" Maven asked

"The only way we have any chance is to unite Skyrim. I have some convincing to do and it's not going to be simple. I'm sure we all agree that the moot needs to happen in a timely manner though. I expect to see you all at the funeral tomorrow?" She asked changing the subject.

"I don't see why you're allowing this Elisif, the man was a traitor." Jarl Siddgeir finally spoke.

"Windhelm and her people are as important to the cause as any other hold, and therefore should be kept onside. Ulfric was a hero to many in this city and he was also a Jarl and a former hero of the Legion, if you remember. It would not be right to not honour him." Elisif stood and bowed her leave. '

Ingrod watched as the young woman walked away to the East Wing, and started to feel that a vote for Elisif was a correct one.

…

The mourners began to gather in the city centre where Ulfric's body sat upon a pedestal made of wood and hay. The Jarl's stood at the front of the crowd along with Rikke and Tullius, while Elisif was off to the side, standing on the steps of the local tavern.

As she watched the townsfolk place flowers and trinkets at the foot of the pedestal, Elisif felt Mikhail's presence behind her. She turned to him, and noticed he was dressed in normal clothing, rather than his usual armour.

"You should head to Radiant Raiment, they'll help you out with your fashion sense." Elisif smiled at him.

"Yes, you did seem quite partial to the outfit I modelled for you." He smirked.

Elisif didn't reply and faced back towards Ulfric.

"What do I say to them?"

"I can't tell you that. It's you they have to believe. But they may be receptive, you have done an honourable thing today allowing this."

"Is it? Or am I just pandering to get the support I need? This man killed my husband and a part of me wanted him fed to the dogs."

"You're better than that."

Elisif nodded and picked up a necklace that was silver and had a symbol of Talos attached. She walked over to the body and felt all the eyes of the city on her as she placed the necklace in Ulfric's cold hand.

"I'm sorry it came to this. Talos be with you." She whispered. Turning she stepped down off the pedestal and nodded at a couple of Windhelm guards still dressed in stormcloak attire. They lit a torch each and set fire to the hay. Soon enough flames were raging and engulfed the pedestal.

Mikhail and Elisif watched in silence as Ulfric's body was turned to ash, the hum of soldiers and stormcloak loyalists singing to the side them. Blocked by the shadows, Elisif felt his hand on hers and she allowed herself to entwine her fingers with his own for a few moments before pulling away.

Once the flames died down Elisif stepped back on the pedestal and brought her eyes up to the crowd of hundreds before her. A few jeers came through, as well as "milk-drinker" and "empire-lover". Flanked by Rikke and Mikhail she stood in silence for a few moments her eyes to the ground, before bringing them up to meet the awaiting.

"People of Windhelm, we have farewelled Ulfric Stormcloak from this world. He begins his final journey to sovengaarde, the final home for all true Nords."

Mikhail watched as the crowd who stood in silence, all seemingly perplexed by Elisif's choice of words. No doubt they expected her to leave respect at the door.

"Ulfric was a true nord. He was loyal to his country and wanted the best for it. His prowess in battle is well-documented and Skryrim owes him her thanks for his service. He embodied what it is to be a Nord, strong, loyal, powerful and not afraid to show it." She stumbled on her last words, remembering what his power had done. The crowd looked confused, taken aback by Elisif's praise of her husband's slayer.

"But his ideals were misguided, his loyalty, though passionate, misdirected. He has allowed Skyrim to become divided and weak." Elisif eyed down the crowd her confidence growing.

"This has allowed a threat from the Dominion to become very real. If we do not band together, we will suffer at the hands of the Thalmor. My husband, High King Torygg would never want to see this beautiful country be taken over and it's people living in chains."

Her voice grew more powerful with every word she spoke.

"Skyrim is my home, it is our home. I will not allow anyone to change the way we live. We live in freedom and I will not allow anyone in Skyrim, Nord or not to have their livelihoods taken away." The crowd did not miss the pointed look she gave Tullius.

"We are Nords! We are brave, loyal and strong, and our battle cry will strike fear within anyone who tries to change that. We are people of Skyrim, those who live freely. We will help our friends in need, including the empire, but we are one and we are our own people. It is only through this that we can keep Skyrim this way, and as your Queen I will fight with my life to defend it."

Silence engulfed them as the crowd looked stunned. A single clapping of hands started and Mikhail looked to see Korir's hands making the sound. Soon enough more and more started to join and before long the crowd was roaring their approval. Elisif let a small smile overcome her, before turning and motioning to Brunwulf Free-Winter to join her.

Balgruuf stood next to Ingrod in the crowd and leant over to her.

"So what do you think?"

"I think we have a new High Queen." Ingrod replied smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Helloooooo all! Thankyou for continuing to read and enjoy! i'm sorry this took so long! However the good news is i'm already halfway through the next chapter so less wait this time. :D** **Some new characters in this one, and i know we all want the dragonborn and elisif to get it together but you're just going to have to wait lololololol. I promise something awesome next chapter, but we need to prepare first!**

A smile came to Mikhail's lips as he looked up to see the large walls of Solitude before him. The trip back from Windhelm had been quick and enjoyable with morale of the imperial army at an all-time high. As they approached the city gates, he heard the army start to sing behind him. A sense of pride fulfilled him as "The Dragonborn Comes" was sung by the men and women he had fought alongside for years as a fellow soldier.

"That must put a fire in your belly, hey Dragonborn?" Balgruuf asked with a wide smile. Before he could reply a chuckle came from Legate Rikke.

"Well he isn't coming the way he wants too. The high queen won't have it."

Mikhail shot Rikke a look of shock and embarrassment, while Tullius gave her a look of complete confusion. Rikke just gave them a mischievous grin and a wink at Balgruuf.

"What on earth are you talking about Rikke?" Tullius asked.

The legate threw her head back and laughed. "Nothing, race you to the gates!"

She rode off full pelt towards the gates as Mikhail heard some chuckles from a couple of the guards behind them. Jumping off his horse, he used his Whirlwind Sprint to get to the gates before Rikke managed to get there.

"That is completely unfair you cheater." Rikke mocked offense as she reached the gates.

"Well, it serves you right!" Mikhail laughed back at her. "I can't believe you said that in front of Tullius."

"Oh please, the old geezer has no idea what's going on half the time." She laughed. "It's not like Elisif heard anything."

Mikhail just shook his head as the rest of the party caught up with them. He smiled as Elisif made her way out of her carriage and walked through the herds of soldiers to the front line made up of the Jarls, Mikhail, Rikke and Tullius.

"Welcome home Jarl Elisif." Rikke bowed down to her, and Elisif smiled a bright smile, one the people hadn't seen for a long time.

The gates opened and Erikur stood with the solitude guards and public awaiting the return of the victorious party.

"Welcome home my Queen." He also bowed.

"Now Erikur, the moot has yet to happen, I am still Jarl for now." She said, smiling back.

"Yes of course Elisif. My Jarl, the Emperor of Tamriel is here accompanied by his son Titus III." Erikur informed as he stood up straight.

"Already, I thought we may have a few more days. I'm assuming he is expecting some sort of public celebration. The war isn't over yet, it's only just started. Emperor Titus has allowed this under his own watch." Elisif rolled her eyes.

"My Jarl, the entire city is expecting it. We have organised a banquet for tomorrow night, on the emperor's orders. "Erikur shifted on his feet, as Elisif sighed. "We had assumed the Moot would have happened."

"Typical imperial thinking, all arrogance without use of any fact." Ingrod laughed.

"You'll have your celebration. Elisif, the men deserve a small break, and a chance to acknowledge their achievements. We will organise the Moot for the day after." Balgruuf spoke. Elisif looked at Balgruuf and conceded with a nod. He was right; it was time for a celebration.

The people of solitude cheered as the army made its way through the streets towards Castle Dour. Mikhail wasn't surprised that the mood was completely different to that it Windhelm. The city was glowing in victory, unlike the previous who had suffered a great loss.

As Tullius and Rikke led the soldiers back to the headquarters he saw many of the stall owners preparing much more food than they usually did and as the soldiers departed for the castle, and the royal party was escorted by the city guards towards the Blue Palace.

"You're back! You're back!" Mikhail turned to see Svari and Kayd waving to him from the side of the road. The children jumped up and down with excitement as he grinned at them.

"Hey Mikhail, do you want to play tag?" Kayd asked as he always did.

"Not today kids, how about tomorrow?" A collective 'awww, ok' came from them both before saying ok and running off.

As they finally reached the Blue Palace, Mikhail and the others entered leaving the guards to look after their horses. As he walked through the entrance hall and started to ascend up the stairs, he noticed members of the Penitus Oculatus standing guard. The Emperor was here.

…

Elisif reached the top of the stairs first, closely followed by Falk and the rest of the victorious party. No sooner had she reached the top step, Emperor Titus stood up and came to greet her.

"Welcome home Jarl Elisif. Congratulations on yourself and Tullius achievements. You have done the empire a great service."

She took the emperor's hand and bowed. Mikhail, Rikke and Tullius all followed suit.

"Thank you Emperor Titus, Skyrim will always come first in my heart. Our focus is to keep the country united." Elisif replied, enforcing the last sentence.

"Yes of course." Titus acknowledged, "Please, let me introduce my son, Titus III."

The young handsome imperial stepped out from behind his father, and Elisif noticed Mikhail shift on his feet from the corner of her eye. She took his hand and bowed.

"The pleasure is all mine, Jarl Elisif." The younger Titus replied with a smile of warmth, before meeting her bow with his own. "Your palace is quite beautiful. I hope you would be happy to give me a tour?"

"Of course," Elisif smiled. "However, my men and I have travelled a long way. Would there be an issue if it were to wait til tomorrow morning?"

"That would be fine." He kissed her hand. Elisif could feel Mikhail's eyes on her.

Mikhail gave the younger man a once over. Maybe a year older than Elisif and a couple of years younger than himself, the younger Titus looked every inch of royalty. Mikhail felt a twang of anger, as he knew that he would not have worked a day in his life, let alone been out on the battle field. Or was that a twang of jealousy.

"Aahh, Legate Rikke and General Tullius!" The Emperor and his son moved to greet the soldiers. "Thank you to the both of you. Your efforts in this war will not go unnoticed. General Tullius, you have led the Imperial Army to victory yet again, you shall be rewarded appropriately. You must be the Dragonborn."

The two bowed graciously as the Emperor turned his attention to Mikhail. As he bowed to the two Imperials he could swear the younger one sized him up. He remained silent and just gave a nod as confirmation to the question.

Bryling could feel the tension rise and stepped in.

"My Jarl, it is quite late. Shall we all retire so we can rest and prepare for the celebration tomorrow?"

"Oh but…" Titus III started before Falk interrupted.

"Yes definitely a good idea." He looked over to Mikhail and the others.

"Our heroes here must rest and recuperate. I'm sure the soldiers would like to see our General and Legate."

Elisif gave Falk and Bryling thankful looks before bowing her retirement to the emperor and fellow Jarls, and made her way to her quarters.

Mikhail waited while the rest of the Jarls were set up in the guest quarters before moving towards the main bedroom. Bryling caught his eye as he walked but just sighed and looked away.

As he entered Elisif's room he saw her sitting on her bed, removing her jewellery. She looked up at him surprised.

"I thought you had gone back to your manor." She asked before looking back down to continue her task.

"What happened to Skyrim being first?" Mikhail replied gruffly.

"Excuse me?"

"You seemed mighty chummy with the emperor tonight, not to mention his son. You know the emperor who sat and did nothing while this countries safety was at stake!"

"And what were General Tullius and the imperial army then, nothing? And what do you mean about Titus, was I supposed to ignore him? He is the emperor's son for goodness sake." Elisif retorted.

"You know why he's here, why he's brought him along?" Mikhail's voice was low and hard.

Elisif remained silent, holding his gaze.

"The future Emperor and the High Queen of Skyrim, it's a perfect match! The empire will have their hands in every hold here. All those promises of looking after tradition will be out the window Elisif." He stopped himself as he realised he had spoken to her out of turn. Elisif looked at him as though he had slapped her. Her voice grew cold and distant.

"Go home Dragonborn, you need to rest."

Mikhail felt like he had been stabbed and turned and left. Elisif sat there in stunned silence, but couldn't help but feel that Mikhail may have been right.

She was worried.

…


	7. Chapter 7

**Why hello new chapter! You're looking very attractive today ... trolololololol...**

The Dragonborn awoke to see Jordis standing above him her hands on her hips. "Honestly, how is it that you are able to sneak in without me knowing, yet if someone else even walks past on the street I know exactly who it is?"

Sitting up Mikhail reached over to the bowl of fruit on his bedside table and grabbed an apple. Taking a bite he replied through a mouth full of apple, "That thieves' guild training paid off then." He smiled cheekily and his housecarl just shook her head. "So congratulations are in order then, you did it." She smiled at him before continuing, "It must feel weird though, finally beating Ulfric Stormcloak after all this time. I wonder how Jarl Elisif feels."

Mikhail stayed silent and took another bite of his apple. Jordis gave him a puzzled look before shrugging and leaving him to dress. "Hurry up; I want to go see how the celebration preparations are going." She yelled as she headed down the stairs.

Getting into some normal clothing, armoured boots and gloves, he grabbed an iron sword off the weapon rack knowing that you can never be too careful in Skyrim. Finally getting downstairs he headed out the front door to see Jordis sitting on the brick wall surrounding the manor waiting.

"So anything interesting happen while I was away?" Mikhail asked as they started to walk towards the market place.

"A couple of Stormcloak cells tried to break the walls while you were storming Windhelm, but the guards and my fellow housecarls held them off. So a little bit of excitement, but nothing spectacular. Erikur certainly had fun being in charge while Elisif and Falk were away though. Pretty sure he increased all of the Thane's wages. Oh look! Wow!"

The young sword maiden looked like a kid in a candy store as she started move around the market place which had people sprawling through it, making food for the banquet and putting up decorations and lights.

"Joric! Joric come on this way." Mikhail turned to where the familiar voice came from and saw Ingrod the Younger and her brother coming towards him.

"Hello Ingrod," They greeted each other with a kiss on either cheek. "Here for the celebrations I assume."

"Of course, not only did Elisif send her own invite but my mother would almost certainly have had the guards drag me here. If she has to suffer through these things, so must I. 'All part of the learning process' she says." Ingrod rolled her eyes as Mikhail laughed.

"And how are you Joric?" He asked. "I'm alright." Joric's emotionless drawl came back.

"Hi Mikhail!" Young Kayd and Svari waved at him before they saw Joric. Svari approached Joric and gave a slight wave. "Hi I'm Svari. What's your name?"

"Um…Joric."

The innocence and openness of children never ceased to amaze Mikhail and he smiled at Svari. He winked at Kayd and the young boy piped up "Do you want to play hide and seek?"

Joric looked unsure as he never had much of an opportunity to play with other children, and Ingrod looked worried. Mikhail put a hand on her shoulder "He'll be fine." He reassured. Joric looked up at his older sister

"Can I please?"

Ingrod grinned back down "Sure, but don't be late back to the palace or mother will have both of us for breakfast."

Mikhail and Ingrod watched on as the three children ran off to find perfect hiding spots. Ingrod then turned her attention to the market place.

"They're really going all out aren't they." She mused as they walked through the markets.

"The soldiers want to celebrate. It's been over two years that some of them have been out and away from their families, especially those who aren't from here."

"Mmmm yes, of course. Oh look there's Elisif, with the emperor's son no less."

Mikhail looked over to see Elisif showing Titus around the market place and introduced him to the shopkeepers.

Mikhail just grumbled something incoherent about imperial milk drinkers and Ingrod let out a chuckle. "You don't like him do you, careful though you sound like a stormcloak. You have to admit he's quite handsome though." She elbowed him in the ribs.

"Well why don't you marry him then." He replied childishly. Ingrod just shook her head and laughed.

"I don't know, I just, I don't trust him." Mikhail spoke concerned. "I've got some maintenance to do at the house. Jordis is a fantastic housecarl but when it comes to fixing things... I'll see you when the party begins."

"I'll save you a dance." She smiled.

They said their goodbyes and Mikhail made his way back to his house to begin fixing shelving that had obviously been neglected for months.

…

As Elisif walked with Titus around the marketplace, she was getting quite bored of his attempts of making conversation. The emperor's son certainly wasn't the most interesting person she'd ever met, and she started to wonder how much longer she would have to continue pandering to the empire.

"My father says Skyrim is an important part of the empire, and crucial to its success. The white-gold concordat, concocted by my father is the single most important piece of legislation protecting the people here." Titus rambled on, as Elisif rolled her eyes.

"I think you'll find that Skyrim is her own country and that the white-gold concordat is treated as a farce by the dominion." Elisif couldn't help herself and spoke her thoughts.

"I'm sorry?" Titus looked at her shocked. A wave of horror came over her face as she really she had spoken out loud. Just as she was about to try and save face she was assisted by one of Solitude's children.

"Excuse me, Jarl Elisif; I picked these flowers for you." A shy Minette Vinius curtseyed and handed the beautiful blue deathbells to the Jarl.

"Thank you, Minette." Elisif beamed at her, "they will look brilliant on my bedside table."

The young child beamed back at Elisif and ran off. Elisif looked around and realised that Titus had been caught up talking to Erikur. It wasn't often that she appreciated Erikur and his self-serving ways, however right at that point she was relived.

She looked around the marketplace and spotted Ingrod, but just as she was about to make her way over to greet her old friend Elisif saw that she was with Mikhail. Her heart starting pounding and her breath caught as she noticed how close they seemed to be. She knew that Mikhail had assisted Ingrod during the time he had spent in Morthal, but that was all she had thought it was. She realised what she was feeling was jealousy, the same jealousy she had felt when Torygg looked at another woman. She scolded herself; this was not an appropriate time for this.

"Elisif, this spiced wine is fantastic."

Titus made his way back to her with a tasting cup. Plastering a smile on her face she agreed.

"Yes Evette San is one of the best brewers not just in Skyrim, but I think in Tamriel."

Evette looked like she could have died and gone to Sovengarde.

"Oh please no, my Jarl that is far too kind an assessment."

"On the contrary Evette, I believe it is more than adequate." Titus replied to her before Elisif had a chance to reply. As she looked back around, she noticed Mikhail was gone and excused herself to greet Ingrod.

"Ingrod, my old friend," she beamed at her as they hugged. "I see you received the palace's invite. Your mother is doing well."

"Yes, as sharp as ever isn't she?" Ingrod beamed back at her friend. "Oh Elisif, it has been far too long!"

"It definitely has. I see you were talking to the dragonborn before?"

"Oh, Mikhail? Yes of course, I haven't seen him since he was last in Morthal." Ingrod said nonchalantly "He is not so fond though of your friend over there?" She motioned to Titus who was back talking to Erikur and Evette.

"Yes well, I can understand why a nord would have reservations about the empire."

"Oh I don't think it has anything to with that, Elisif."

The Jarl looked confused and Ingrod just smiled a knowing smile.

"Anyway we must go back to the palace, the cook has organised lunch for all of us and the soldiers." Elisif changed the subject as they made their way back to the palace.

…

"Well don't you look handsome tonight?" Jordis eyed Mikhail up and down as he came down the stairs in a set of lightly armoured ceremonial robes. He looked like a true knight of Skyrim. He smiled at her.

"As do you Jordis, I'm sure Sorex will be excited to see you." He grinned cheekily at her. The young housecarl turned red in the face and looked away.

"Shut up."

"Is that anyway to speak to your Thane?" Mikhail mocked. Jordis just poked her tongue out.

"Well I will see you there then." Mikhail yelled as he made his way out the door.

As he reached the marketplace he couldn't believe his eyes. A huge banquet table with enough food to feed the entire town plus some was laid out. Lights hung with decorations, a bonfire was lit and the whole of the bard's college was out to entertain. The townspeople and the soldiers danced and drunk away, celebrations in full swing. He saw Elisif sitting at the Jarl's table between the emperor and his son, with Tullius and the other Jarl's also in attendance.

"Hello Dragonborn." He turned to Legate Rikke who appeared at his side.

"Rikke! You look fantastic." He said honestly. She really did look fantastic in a gorgeous set of noble robes, a far cry from her usual heavy steel armour.

"Well thank you. But I feel a bit naked; I'm not even carrying a weapon, Tullius' orders. It certainly is a weird feeling." A stern look came across her face as she played with the sleeve of her robe.

"Yes, I know how you feel." Mikhail smiled; he felt the same being similarly unarmed.

"The Jarl is certainly looking well tonight." Rikke's trademark cheeky grin came across her face. Mikhail just rolled his eyes, but he had to agree.

Elisif looked amazing in her purple ceremonial dress. Her usual copper circlet replaced with a gold and emerald one. He looked away before he caught her eyes, a heat rising within him.

The legate excused herself as her fellow soldiers waved at her to join them in what looked to be some sort of drinking game. Mikhail was pretty sure Rikke was going to drink them under the table. He looked back at the Jarl's table and noticed Elisif listening intently to whatever Titus was saying. He felt that same feeling of jealousy arrive and to cool it he grabbed a pint of mead from the waiter making his way around the party.

The liquid went down easy as he sculled it much quicker than anticipated, and he couldn't help himself and grabbed another, sculling it just as fast. He made his way to where the young bard Lisette was sitting. She looked up at him and gave him a warm smile.

"Hello Mikhail! Isn't this just amazing! The lights, the sounds and the people, all of it is just amazing!" Lisette never ceased to amaze Mikhail in her enthusiasm. Nothing ever seemed to faze the young woman, who always had a smile on her face.

"It certainly is Lisette. Now how about a dance shall we?" He asked, his tongue looser than usual after a couple of drinks.

…

Elisif was tired and bored. She was never one for big celebrations as it was, she remembered feeling uncomfortable at her own wedding, and to sit here through this making nice with the empire was not fun. The dominion played heavy on her mind and she knew that after the moot, the fake niceness would be gone, and she would be risking Skyrim's relationship with the empire. But for now, she was forced to sit here and endure.

It certainly didn't help that out of the corner of her eye she noticed Mikhail having the time of his life, dancing with every girl in Solitude. Whatever Titus was saying was a blur, as her eyes narrowed and focused on Mikhail who was now taking Illidi for a spin.

"Elisif. Elisif? Are you listening?"

No she wasn't. She gave an apologetic look and was about to apologise before hearing Ingrod the Younger's voice.

"You know, your highness, Maven Black-Briar is the best person to talk to about the thieves guild, being Jarl of Riften. I'm sure she'd be happy to tell you all about it."

"Really? I must go and see her!" Titus got up and left and Ingrod sat in his now empty spot.

"Elisif, you're giving yourself away." She said quietly.

Elisif looked at her like she'd grown a second head.

"What are you talking about Ingrod."

"Mikhail. If looks could kill, he'd be long dead by now. He cares for you, a lot. Do you realise that?"

"Honestly Ingrod, I don't know what you are talking about. I'm not feeling very well, I am going to retire." She made her way to the other Jarl's and said her goodbyes for the night. Ingrod just watched on before making her way over to Mikhail.

"The Jarl has gone back to her palace. She's not feeling well."

Mikhail put down his mead and looked at Ingrod concerned.

"Why? Is she alright?"

"I think so, but you might want to see her." Ingrod said pointedly. She didn't have to repeat herself, as Mikhail was off in a flash, his concern for Elisif's well-being plastered all over his face.

…

Elisif sat at her table, her head in her hands.

_I can't, I can't, I can't…_

It repeated through her head like a chant. She shouldn't feel like this, it was wrong. She was the widow of the the High King and soon to be High Queen. There could be no happy ever after for them, it just wasn't possible. Her justifications running through her head, she was brought back down to earth by the door opening. That familiar sound almost brought her to her knees.

"What are you doing here?" She looked up at him her eyes exhausted, meeting his own, full of worry.

"Ingrod said you were unwell." Mikhail replied, blunt as ever. When he went to move toward her, she rose from her chair and made her way towards the wall, looking out the window into Solitude.

He paused for a second, unsure as to what to do next, before deciding to try again.

She could feel him behind her, his breath just reaching the back of her neck. Not turning around she spoke slowly, with intent.

"You seemed to have a good time tonight."

He remained silent, his breathing held steady. She turned to face him, and questioned him with her eyes. In that moment something inside both of them broke.

Suddenly his lips were on hers, and she felt like she'd been set on fire. Her head stopped working and her body responded, meeting him with just as much force. She clung to him as though she was clinging on to life, and he pulled her in as close as he could.

It wasn't long before Elisif's brain started ticking again, and slowly she broke the kiss. She cradled his head in her hands. She brought her forehead to his, and she said what both of them didn't want to hear.

"I'm sorry. I can't give you what you want. Not now."

His eyes shut and he slowly drew in a breath before leaving her arms. She turned back to the window, tears forming and when she heard the door shut behind her, she lost control.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! I'm sorry this hasn't gotten to you sooner. Our family dog passed away at the grand old age of 14 and i've been very sad as you can imagine. I grew up with him so he was very special. ;(

Secondly, **OMG GUYS! YOU ARE ALL SO NICE AND AMAZING TO ME YOUR REVIEWS ARE WAYYYYYYY TOO KIND! But seriously thank you!** XOXOXO

Onto the chapter we go...hope you enjoy it! Dedicated to my Ziggy :)

Jarls Igmund, Balgruuf, Ingrod and Siddgier were deep in discussion about the moot that was to happen later in the morning.

"Honestly Balgruuf, do you really think she is the one that can do this?" Siddgeir asked the older Jarl.

"I do, Siddgeir. She has the rightful claim, and she has displayed enough for me to endorse her. It is up to everyone here to show loyalty her because that's the only way we will get support of our people. We need Skyrim united if we are to have any chance against the dominion."

"Balgruuf is right," Ingrod's slow drawl came into the conversation. "Unless any of you want to make a claim?" She gave a chuckle as she looked over to the new set of Jarl's huddling together at the end of the table.

"No, I think I speak for all of us when I say that Elisif won't be having any trouble with us." Brina Merilis of The Pale hold spoke up. The other Jarls nodded in agreement, all new to the occasion and not quite sure what to do.

"She is mighty young though." Igmund remarked.

"You saw what happened in Winterhold, Igmund. She will be fine." Ingrod replied.

If anything unusual had happened, the rest of the Jarl's and Elisif's court had no idea or inkling. The only person who took any extra notice of her behaviour was Ingrod the Younger, but she was given nothing by Elisif. As they convened in the dining hall for breakfast only Leila Law-Giver noticed anything out of the ordinary.

"You seem a little under the weather Jarl Elisif, are you alright?"

Elisif looked across to Leila on the other side of table and gave her a courteous nod.

"Yes, I'm fine. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Are you nervous about the moot, Elisif?" Falk asked from beside her. She pondered the question as she really was not sure how she felt. Should she be excited, or anxious? She wasn't sure.

"I don't know Falk. I feel like it should be a foregone conclusion; however we can never be sure about these things. These days it feels like anything could happen in Skyrim."

Falk nodded in agreement as he chewed on a piece of bread. Changing the subject Elisif turned back toward Leila who seemed anxious and unsure of herself.

"Leila, is the breakfast up to your standards in Riften? I know your cook there is one of the finest in Skyrim." Elisif tried to make conversation.

"Yes, yes of course, it is more than adequate." Leila paused seemingly trying to find her next words.

"Elisif, I don't understand. Why did you make Korir and me thanes? We are deposed Jarls, we supported the Stormcloaks. We supported the man who killed your husband. And now you have made Korir a thane in Winterhold, and I am here, in your own court? Why?" Leila felt a weight lift off her shoulders.

"Yes, Elisif please, I don't understand it either?" Korir asked from his seat next to Leila.

"You swore fealty to me in Windhelm, did you not?"

"Yes but."

"You are both experienced former Jarls, who are still greatly respected by their former holds. Yes, you supported Ulfric, but you were doing what you thought was best for your people. Is that not correct?"

Elisif cut Korir off before continuing.

"Not everything Ulfric Stormcloak stood for was wrong, he just, he went about it the wrong way. I too believe in Skyrim and its people, and that they should be able to live the way they want to live. But while Skyrim is and always will be home to the nords, it is also home to many others who deserve the same respect as anyone. There are Breton's and Dunmers who have lived here for generations and Skyrim is their home as much as mine or yours. Skyrim needs to be united and throwing you to the dogs will not help that cause. Free-Winter is a new Jarl and will need all the help he can get in summoning up support for the empire when we defend ourselves against the dominion. And Leila, you were a Jarl in Riften, one of Skyrim's biggest holds. I've barely been a Jarl myself, and if I am to be voted High Queen, well, I'll need help too. Why would I throw away capable people? But remember, this is on the basis of your support, if that wavers I won't hesitate to act, and you will be spending your nights with Skald."

Elisif had caught the attention of the other Jarls and Balgruuf spoke impressed.

"An honest and yet politically savvy decision Elisif."

Suddenly the emperor's voice was heard.

"And spoken like a true queen." The elder Titus smiled at her before taking a seat. Elisif nodded her thanks.

"Your son, he is not with you this morning?"

"No, he said he was meeting someone this morning, an old friend. I assume it may be one of our boys in the field."

The doors to the dining room entered and Mikhail walked in looking tired and dishevelled. Elisif was pretty sure by looking at him that he had taken to the drink after he had left her. He said nothing and only nodded towards Elisif and the emperor before taking a seat at the other end of the table where the other thanes Bryling and Erikur were seated.

Elisif tried to ignore him as she turned back to polite conversation with her fellow Jarl's and the emperor.

Not long later Balgruuf stood and made an announcement.

"My fellow Jarl's, it is time."

As they stood up, Elisif addressed the table.

"Unless there are objections, I wish for Korir and Leila to be included in the vote."

A few people looked around at each other before shaking their heads in agreement with the statement. Ingrod smiled "Another smart decision."

Siddgier nodded in agreement. "Ulfric would have done the same with Elisif. He would have kept her alive and forced her to vote for him. Only Ulfric would have done that out of arrogance and show, Elisif is doing it because it will solidify her position."

It was then that the younger Titus walked in with none other than Elenwyn of the Thalmor embassy. Elisif heard a few of the Jarls behind her.

"What in the name of Talos?"

"What is she doing here?"

"Who do they think they are coming here today?"

Elisif plastered a smile on her face and greeted the two.

"Good morning my lord," She turned to the elf. "Elenwyn what a pleasant surprise, it has been a while since you have been at the palace. Can I ask what do we owe to this impromptu visit?"

"Why I'm here to oversee the moot of course." Elenwyn spoke as if it was a given.

"You have no place there!" Korir's voice sounded.

"I am here to make sure the White-Gold Concordant is not broken. I'm here on the dominion's and empire's orders."

"On whose orders exactly, Tullius'? I certainly didn't authorise this!" The emperor demanded an explanation.

Elenwyn looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"Your son's." She replied simply.

The younger Titus joined in.

"Yes father. Skyrim is a part of the empire and under our rule, surely we should be involved?"

Before the emperor had a chance to speak Elisif spoke up, her demeanour calm and she spoke slowly and concise.

"Ulfric Stormcloak is dead. There is no risk to your precious White-Gold Concordant at this time. But this is Skyrim's business, Nord business. It is none of your concern, and you have no authority on this subject. You should know that, it is written in the very law you speak of."

"She is right. It is not our place." The emperor agreed. Elenwyn sighed and stepped aside, but the younger man stayed put.

"But Father?"

"You heard me."

Balgruuf moved to the front.

"Come, we have some way to travel."

…

As they reached the shrine of Talos, situated on the top of a hill not far from Solitude, Balgruuf turned to Mikhail who was travelling with the jagged crown. He looked down and noticed the crowd of Nords who had travelled to the shrine to see the result was getting bigger and bigger.

"You should be present in there as well; it is written in history that a living Dragonborn is present during the moot."

Mikhail nodded and watched as Balgruuf searched for the opening. He pressed somewhere and the stone wall gave way to reveal an opening to a cave. As they walked through the younger and more inexperienced Jarls mouths opened in wonder as they walked through the shrine. As they had never attended a moot before they had never seen the inside of the temple. Statues of all the past Kings and Queens of Skyrim stood in place along the walk towards the convening room. Finally at the end they passed Torygg's statue. Mikhail paused and looked behind him to see Elisif stop and approach the statue. The other Jarls continued on into the main hall and took their seats, Korir and Leila standing behind the Jarls who had taken over their holds.

Elisif felt her breath catch as she looked into the stone cold eyes of Torygg's statue. She felt old emotions come to the surface and brought a hand to the face of the statue. Ignoring the pain in his chest Mikhail went over to her.

"You're needed my Jarl." Sympathy laced his voice. Continuing to look at Torygg's statue, Elisif nodded before whispering.

"Is it possible to be in love with two men?" She didn't allow him to reply as she turned on her heel and walked into the hall taking her own seat.

Mikhail entered and placed the Jagged Crown on the holder next to the High King or Queen's coronation chair. It was large and made of stone, it seemed to signify strength. Balgruuf spoke first.

"As the Jarl of Whiterun it is my responsibility to ensure that this moot runs smoothly and fairly. We are gathered here today to elect the new High King or Queen of Skyrim. I declare the moot officially open. Is there any man or woman, whose strength and courage rains true, whose body and soul is loyal to Skyrim and her people, who will raise a claim for this title?"

After a pregnant pause Elisif rose.

"I, Elisif the Fair, Jarl of Solitude and the hold of Haafingar, will raise a claim."

"And why is this claim a rightful and true one?"

"My husband was Torygg, Jarl of Haafingar and High King of Skyrim. He was killed by the shout of Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm, who believed that he was the true High King. Both men have perished, and as Torygg's widow I believe that I hold the most rightful and true claim."

"And is your body and soul of Skyrim?"

"My body is of Morthal, the daughter of a merchant. I am a Nord, my ancestry true as it is written in stone. My soul knows no other country to love, no other people to serve. My loyalty is to Skyrim and its people until Sovengaarde t awaits me."

"Is there any here who question this claim, who believe it to be false? Is there another who claims to be the true High King or Queen?"

Silence enveloped the room.

"If there are no other claims then we shall vote." Balgruuf stood before passing his decision.

"I Balgruuf the Greater, Jarl of Whiterun, grant my loyalty to Elisif the Fair. She alone has the true claim."

Ingrod followed suit.

"I Ingrod Ravencrone, Jarl of Hjaalmarch, grant my loyalty to Elisif the Fair. She alone has the true claim."

The rest of the Jarl's followed suit. Nerves pricked at Elisif as they reached the final votes of Leila and Korir.

"I Leila Law-Giver, Thane of Solitude, former Jarl of The Rift, grant my loyalty to Elisif the Fair. She alone has the true claim."

"I Korir, Thane of Windhelm, former Jarl of Winterhold, grant my loyalty to Elisif the Fair. She alone has the true claim."

Elisif sighed relief as Balgruuf smiled.

"Then we have a new High Queen. Elisif, please make your way to the coronation chair."

Elisif sat carefully on the chair and looked up to see the Jarls anticipating faces.

Balgruuf took the crown from Mikhail and placed it on Elisif's head.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a new High Queen." Balgruuf and the other Jarls smiled at her.

"So that's it?" Elisif asked, wanting to get it over with.

"Wait." Igmund replied a knowing smile on his face. Soon they heard the wall to their left give way and suddenly they saw a room full of jewels and ceremonial weapons. Those who had never seen the sight gasped.

"The divines, what is it?" Elisif asked.

"The crown jewels. Skyrim's treasure. No one knows about this Elisif and only you as the High Queen can access it. It'll only open to your hand." Siddgeir pointed to the handle on the right. "The Jagged Crown belongs in there, only to be accessed by you til the day you die."

"Yes, this is the secret of the Jarls. No one is to pass this message on to anyone, and it is to be spoken to your children through your dying breath." Ingrod spoke.

The Jarls nodded, still in shock at what they were seeing.

Elisif walked over to the pedestal that the Jagged Crown belonged to and placed it. She walked out of the room and placed her hand on the table. Her hand got hot suddenly and she noticed an imprint going into the handle. The wall rebuilt itself and suddenly silence once again surrounded them.

"It is time we told the people of our decision." Balgruuf spoke.

As they moved out of the Shrine they couldn't believe it as hundreds of travellers from all the holds had gathered. Nords and others alike eagerly awaited news of the moot.

Balgruuf once again took the lead.

"People of Skyrim, we the Jarls have elected a new leader. We have a new High Queen, Elisif the Fair, Jarl of Haafingar!"

Seconds of silence, and Elisif felt a wave of panic. Then thunder.

A thunder of cheers and clapping assaulted their ears, chants of "Elisif" and "Skyrim" came through the air. Elisif looked to the Jarls and saw them looking towards the crowd amazed and in awe of what was happening.

She could only smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello All! Thank you so much for continuing to follow and review this story! I know that this chapter is pretty weak and is a bit short and rushed but i was really struggling to get from A-B with this one :( . However i just decided to live with it and go full steam ahead with the chapters coming up! Hope you still enjoy it! :)**

...

Titus was not happy. He could not believe his father was pandering to the Jarls. He was the emperor for divine's sake! They had a right to be there, as the rightful sovereigns of the country. His anger boiled up inside and he brought his fist down on the hard wooden surface of the dining table.

"Dammit!" He grumbled, stretching his hand out.

Elenwyn who sat on the opposite side of the table laughed nonchalantly.

"Not having a good day are we." She commented before taking a bite of apple pie.

The elder Titus looked at his son and shook his head.

"Titus, that's enough. Skyrim may be a part of the empire but they still have their ways. This ceremony is recognised in the agreement; you should know that as well Elenwyn."

"Well yes of course, I just didn't seem to think it would be such a problem? Well I'm certain we don't have to worry too much about there being a nasty surprise. Elisif should be just about crowned by now." The elf replied innocently.

Just as she spoke a courier arrived at the table with news from the temple.

"Your highnesses and Elenwyn, ambassador of the Aldmeri Dominion, the Jarls of Skyrim would like you to know that Elisif the Fair, Jarl of Solitude has been voted as Skyrim's new High Queen."

A smile came over the Emperor's lips "Ahh, finally it is done. Well Titus, now that Skyrim has settled this issue we must start to make our way back to Cyrodiil."

"But Father surely…" The younger Titus was cut off midsentence.

"This is all we came to do. Oversee that Skyrim transitioned smoothly, now that Elisif is High Queen, we can let our ambassador continue to monitor things here and Elenwyn as well will ensure the White-Gold Concordant is adhered to." The Emperor made his way back to the guest quarters and a cold silence came over the room. After waiting long enough so the emperor and Solitude guards were out of earshot, Elenwyn broke the silence.

"Your father is becoming a problem Titus." She said matter-of-factly.

"He is merely following the rules of your agreement." Titus retorted

"We had an agreement Titus. Skyrim for gold, it's not that hard."

"It is not as easy as said and done. My idiot of a father has a soft spot for these insufferable nords and their ridiculous traditions. He is weak and is pandering to this bunch of louts. "

"What happened to sweeping the young widow off her feet? You once told me you could get any woman into bed and that Elisif would be happy to give up Skyrim to be your empress?" Elenwyn scorned

"She won't have a bar of me. She can't take her eyes off that brut she calls a Thane."

"Ahhh, Mikhail, the dragonborn."

"I don't care what he is. But he is a trouble maker. He will cause us problems."

"Well that's for you to concern yourself with. Our agreement still stands and you only have just over a month to deliver. By the way, your job may have gotten that much harder. My sources tell me that Elisif has been made aware that the dominion was involved in the starting of the civil war. Deal with it or we will take Skyrim by force and you will get nothing." Elenwyn stood and left the room leaving Titus shocked.

If Elisif knew about the cause of the war, than he had no hope of using her to hand over Skyrim. He had heard the stories, of riches beyond anyone's dream. The Thalmor had promised him the gold in turn for power over the country and he was going to do anything to get his hands on it.

…

"So, what happens now?" Elisif asked Balgruuf as the other Jarls prepared to travel back to their respective holds.

"Well you go home for a few days, you might be high queen but you're also still a Jarl. You still have to do some of our mundane work you know?" Balgruuf joked.

Elisif rolled her eyes and smiled before continuing.

"But the Thalmor? What do I do?"

"You're the high queen. All you have to do is call and we will deliver whatever soldiers you want to wherever you want." Siddgeir replied.

"But for the moment, we have our holds to worry about."

"Of course." Elisif nodded, but suddenly felt a feeling of abandonment. All this build up and now it was over. Old feelings of insecurity and helplessness came back, was she really cut out for this?

The ride home from the temple took far longer than getting there. At every village they were forced to stop, the people wanting to see their new High Queen. While there were still comments shouted like "Empire Lover" and "Milk-Drinker" the resounding majority of those who they came across were supportive.

Riding in a carriage with Leila and Bryling, Elisif had given up trying to count the amount of flowers and presents she had been given off the villagers. There had been so many, that even the guards who had accompanied them were carrying some, as the new high queen had decided she would keep them all on display at the palace. The other Jarls couldn't understand it, but she felt some sort of responsibility about it and insisted.

By the time they reached the castle gates it was nightfall. Elisif felt exhausted but her brain was going a thousand miles per hour. She did not even greet her court before sitting on the throne and giving instructions.

"Falk, please write to Free-Winter. I want him and Korir to approach the dunmer community in Windhelm. We will need as many of them as possible to fight. The dominion use fire well and they have a great resistance to that. Sybille, can you please contact your friends at the college of winterhold. We will certainly need their assistance. Bryling can you…."

Elisif continued to ramble, ignoring the looks of worry and Falk trying to interrupt. She seemed possessed, the light gone from her eyes, instead they were bloodshot and glaringly obvious dark circles surrounded them. It was like she was blind as she stared straight out in front of her until she suddenly felt her wrists being gripped and looked up to meet Mikhail's eyes.

"Your highness, it's all right. It is late, and all this can wait til tomorrow."

"But…" She was so tired; she didn't understand why she suddenly felt like crying.

"Tomorrow, it can wait til tomorrow. You're exhausted, we all need to rest." He soothed and she suddenly felt like she hadn't slept for days on end. She gave a slight nod and attempted to stand, her knees giving way. Mikhail put an arm around her, and lifted her into his arms and started towards the bedroom. Falk made a move to help before feeling a hand on his arm.

"Let them go." Bryling whispered.

By the time he had gotten to the bedroom quarters, Elisif was asleep in his arms. Not wanting to wake her he slowly settled her onto to the bed still in her day clothes. He could not help but pause to look at her and he realised just how much smaller she was than him. She was so delicate, and he had never seen her seem this peaceful. He covered her with the blankets and sat down in the chair next to the bed. Soon enough the darkness overtook him as well.

…

When Mikhail woke he was still sitting in the chair but he realised pretty quickly that he had a pillow under his head and a blanket up to his shoulders. Not only that, but the room was bright with sunlight. He realised he had spent the night and looked over to Elisif's bed and noticed she wasn't there. The doors opened and she entered, having changed into new clothing and she was holding a cup of tea in her hands. A smile spread across her face as she noticed he had awoken. She knelt down and placed the tea on the table next to him and he saw a set of fresh clothing for him. As he looked back at her she seemed puzzled for a moment but before he had the chance to ask, he felt her lips brush against his. It was incredibly brief and he could barely hear her whispered 'thank you' before she turned and left. He sighed and leaned back into the chair. _What are you doing to me?_

...

The next two weeks were mundane. There was no news from the Thalmor camp, or their sources inside the Dominion. Elisif was so focused on her new role as high queen that if anything had happened between her and Mikhail she seemed to have forgotten it. She was purely professional in all her dealings with him and everyone else during that time. She had traveled to each of the holds as was expected and had ordered them to focus on building their defenses. While this was frustrating to Mikhail, he also understood. He stayed in Solitude with Rikke and General Tullius and focused on developing the army. If and when the Thalmor struck though they all knew they would need more numbers provided from the empire.

Sitting down for a meal together Mikhail noticed that Rikke seemed concerned about something.

"What's up Rikke? You seem a bit nervous tonight?" He asked

"It's too quiet. Its been two weeks since High Queen Elisif was elected and there has not been one piece of news of a possible attack?"

"The Thalmor are hard to predict Rikke, you know that." Tullius spoke up.

"She's right though. The last two weeks have seen the holds rebuild and support for Queen Elisif and the empire is high. Sure the stormcloak's are gathered at the Fort in the north, but there are only so many of them they have no chance to be successful in an uprising. If the Thalmor attack it should be now." Mikhail argued.

"I don't know, it just doesn't feel right. Something is off." The legate commented, more to herself than anyone else. Silence engulfed them as they ate before a feverish knock at the door was heard.

A guard entered and looked panicked.

"What is it?" Tullius inquired concerned

"You've been summoned to High Queen Elisif's court immediately."

Panick soared through all of them.

"It's the emperor. Emperor Titus has been murdered!"

...

**OMG CLIFFYYY!**

**lol**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! Finally back with a new chapter! Hope you all enjoy and once again thankyou for your reviews!

Titus the Younger was worried, his time was almost up and he had no idea how he was going to convince his father to give up Skyrim.

He sat in his room whilst his servant, Illyana, cleaned up around him, reading "A Brief History of The Empire". He had watched all his life as his father had allowed greater independence to each of the countries. His father was weak, avoided conflict and allowed the Aldmeri Dominion to shackle them under the White Gold Concordat. He had watched as his father let the empire crumble, Skyrim being only one of many countries talking of independence. There had been whispers from Morrowind among others, but Skyrim had been the only country to act. But Ulfric had only managed to start a civil war, not one against the empire.

It frustrated him, all he wanted was to lead an empire like the great Titus Mede I, his great grandfather. No one dared cross the empire back then, but now they were nothing. Nothing more than traders, leaders by name and not action. He knew the Concordat was a farce and once the Dominion was strong enough they would go after the empire. That is why he had made the deal with Elenwen, she had told him stories of wealth beyond anyones dreams in Skyrim. Wealth that only the High King or Queen could access. Elenwen had promised that if he delivered the dominion Skyrim, he would have that gold. He could then use this to buy off the heads of the other countries, secure their loyalties forever. He would use their armies to defeat the Dominion once and for all!

"I'll defeat them ALL!" he cried. Illyana turned and looked at him frightened. He looked over to her and took a breath.

"Leave me be."

She nodded and left quickly without a fuss. He moved over to the large bookcase and looked for a particular book. Picking "The Wolf Queen" he heard the rumblings of behind the shelf. He took a step back and watched as the opening to a secret room was revealed. Stepping inside he made his way to a small shrine, a statue of Boethiah in the center. Elenwen had given him the statue as a present at a function sometime ago. Activating the shrine he felt a surge of power go through him. It was like a drug, a feeling of invincibility. The deadric's voice filled him.

"You must defeat them all, my son. Defeat them all."

...

Emperor Titus Mede II sat in his chair comfortably reading when he heard the door open and a dark man who looked to be red guard appeared. Looking the man up and down, the emperor immediately recognised the uniform as one of the dark brotherhood. He sighed and put his book down, standing up and moving towards the man. "Well then young man, make it quick. I assume my son is behind this treachery?" Titus had suspected his son of plotting against him for sometime. He had been withdrawn, spending much time in his room and his behaviour in Skyrim was suspicious. A young girl appeared at the door. "Nazir hurry, the guards are coming."

Nazir moved around to the back of the emperor, pressing his blade against the older mans neck.

"I cannot tell you who brought us this contract, but there is one thing i can tell you, it was not your son."

With one swift move of the blade, the lights went out.

...

Mikhail, Rikke and Tullius arrived at the Blue Palace, immediately making their way to court. Falk was in deep discussion with Bryling and Sybille, while Erikur was in discussion with Elisif. Mikhail met her eyes and she ceased her conversation and stepped over to them.

"The emperor has been killed, although I'm sure you already have heard."

The three bowed down in greeting and nodded.

"Do we know who was behind the killings?" Tullius asked anger in his voice, "No, not yet. Titus III's coronation is happening as we speak."

"Wouldn't be surprised if he was behind it himself." Mikhail said gruffly

"There is no proof of that." Elisif replied before continuing "However," she paused for a moment, "all imperial soldiers have been ordered to return to Cyrodiil."

"What?" Rikke and Tullius both said alarmed. "What is he thinking! He can't do that, we would be leaving Skyrim in peril!" Tullius argued.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice Tullius. Unfortunately the new emperor has chosen to abandon us, right when the Dominion is knocking on our doors."

Tullius' anger rose to the surface. "We haven't done all of this, i haven't lost all those men, just to let Skyrim be taken over by the Dominion! Mark my words, this is not the end of this." He stormed out and Rikke looked on concerned before turning back to Elisif.

"What are you going to do my queen?"

"We must solidify Skyrim, all able men and women must be ready to fight on a moments notice. Rikke i want you to travel to Whiterun and Riften and send the other Legates to the rest of the holds. Alert the Jarls to gather their troops. We need information as to what the Dominion's movements will be first before we gather the troops into particular positions. You must leave as soon as possible."

"Of course, we will leave tonight my Queen." Rikke turned and left.

"What would you have me do, your highness" Mikhail asked. Elisif looked over her shoulder and noticed the thanes, Falk and Sybille still in discussion. She lead him over to the balcony and spoke quietly.

"I want you to infiltrate the embassy again. I want you to find any information on the Dominions plans. Hopefully we can anticipate where they will strike first, and get ourselves on the front foot."

"What about numbers? Without the empires troops, we will have little chance." Elisif sighed.

"I know, which is why we need that information. I'm going to travel to the Stormcloak camp, they may have been defeated but there are still several thousand possibly even more of men and women still loyal. We will need them. they are skilled warriors and they have heart. Never underestimate the heart of a Nord, with them we have a fighting chance. We also have you." She put a hand on his arm.

"I'm only one man, my queen."

"Yes but you are also the dragonborn. You certainly changed the game in the civil war, why not one with the Dominion?" She smiled

He nodded. "I will also leave tonight. I will send word if i find anything." Mikhail turned and left, Elisif watching as he went down the stairs and out the big front doors.

"Be safe Mikhail."

...

As Mikhail was upstairs packing he heard a knock at the door. Knowing that Jordis would answer he ignored it and continued. Packing only light armor and a dagger, he hoped he would get to the embassy in time. Elisif was right, if they could anticipate their movements, they'd be in with a chance. He could only hope that Titus would change his mind in regards to the soldiers leaving.

Jordis knocked on his door and he turned around.

"There's a woman down stairs for you, a very attractive woman." Jordis raised an eyebrow at him. Mikhail looked at her like she'd grown a second head.

"You better hope that Elisif's spies haven't seen her, she might get jealous." Jordis joked.

"Honestly how old are you, twelve? There is nothing going on between the High Queen and I" Mikhail shook his head and headed down.

Jordis was right, she was incredibly attractive with long black hair and bright green eyes, but he had no idea who she was.

"Hello Mikhail," she greeted him like she was greeting an old friend.

"Good evening, i'm sorry i don't think we've met?" Mikhail replied.

"I'm disappointed, you don't recognise me at all?" The woman took a step towards him and looked him straight in the eye.

Mikhail looked hard into her eyes and realised who she was.

"Babette!"

"Well done. Yes I've decided to try something different, I finally designed a potion to make me look older than 10, although it is not permanent. The affect only lasts around 48 hours, you see. I got a bit bored of being a child, although it was lucrative. A woman has needs you know. "

"Right yes, well...um I don't think I am the right..."

Babette cut him off laughing at his assumption.

"Relax, that is not why i am here. I have information on the murder of the emperor. It was a dark brotherhood contract."

"Who ordered it!" Mikhail demanded.

"I can't tell you exactly who, it would break the sacrement. You should know that Mikhail." She replied.

"What I can tell you is that it wasn't the emperor's son who wanted to kill him. Someone from the Aldmeri Dominion ordered the contract."

"Divines! So you did it then?" Mikhail asked

"No, unfortunately I didn't get to, although I did get to have some fun with a couple of guards. No, Nazir had that pleasure. Look I'm telling you this because I care about the country. I might be part of the dark brotherhood but i don't want the Dominion in power as much as anyone else, it will be bad for business."

"Fair enough. So what will you do now?"

"Well I must get back to the sanctuary. You're still welcome you know." She smiled before leaving.

"Wow! Assassinated by the dark brotherhood! They must of made a mint!" Jordis spoke shocked.

Mikhail nodded, things were getting complicated.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all! New Chapter WOOT! Once again, thank you to everyone for your reviews, its so great to get feedback! And i hope all who are reading this story enjoy this chapter!**

Elisif sat in silence as her carriage moved swiftly through the night, headed towards what could become an ambush. Against Falk's advice she had only taken a minimum amount of guards with her on the journey. She knew that if she went in with an army the Stormcloaks would take on battle stations without question. She hoped that with only three soldiers by her side they would at least let her have an opportunity to push her point.

They had travelled quietly along the road, Elisif riding in a normal travel carriage rather than her normal royal one, as not to arouse suspicion of the local farms and villages. She heard Bryn's voice call out to her as the carriage came to a halt.

"My Queen we have arrived at Dawnstar. Would you mind terribly if we stopped, we have been travelling for some time without rest."

Elisif opened the door of the carriage and stepped out.

"Of course Bryn, you have done very well. Go have a meal at the tavern and then meet me at the Jarls Longhouse when you are ready to move on. I would like to be on the move by evening though."

Bryn and his two fellow soldiers bowed and made their way over to Winpeak Inn, while Elisif walked over to the Jarls Longhouse to see new Jarl Brina Merilis.

Opening the door quietly she heard Brina listening to one of her townsfolk. Of all the new Jarls, Brina had settled in the best. She was already well liked and respected in the community making the transition from a retired legate to the new Jarl easy. With the attention on the town person and her decision to wear a plain dress, Elisif was not noticed as she stood quietly at the back.

"My Jarl, the Stormcloaks have taken over Nightcaller Temple! The city is in danger! What if they try to invade Dawnstar?" Rustleif the blacksmith said worriedly.

"The legion is aware that the last of the stormcloaks has taken to Nightcaller temple, and they are monitoring any movements that they may make. You have nothing to worry about Rustleif." Brina smiled as she calmy replied. This seemed to calm the blacksmith down somewhat but he continued on.

"But surely Jarl Brina, the High Queen should at least send some more soldiers into the area, what if they start recruiting again?"

"I will be dealing with those in Nightcaller Temple myself. Jarl Brina is right, you have nothing to fear." Elisif cut in walking towards the Jarls throne.

Brina's eyes widened and a couple of gasps could be heard from her court.

"My Queen, I…" Rustleif bowed in her presence, and the rest of the court and Brina followed.

Elisif smiled and motioned for them to straighten up.

"Thank you Queen Elisif, thank you very much." Rustleif bowed once again before leaving and Elisif turned to Brina who had gotten off her throne and came to stand before her.

"My Queen, what do I owe the pleasure? I did not know to expect you." Brina shot a stern look towards her steward who looked embarrassed and unsure of herself.

"And you weren't to," Elisif smiled apologetically to the inexperienced steward who smiled back in relief. "This is an unexpected call. But I am indeed here to try and deal with the last of the Stormcloaks. My guards have travelled a long way without rest, they are having a meal at your tavern as we speak."

"Well if they're dining then you must be hungry yourself. Lina, can you please rustle up something for the Queen."

"Of course, my Jarl." Lina the steward made her way towards the kitchen and Brina and Elisif made their way to the Jarls quarters. Sitting down Elisif commented on the changes she had noticed.

"You've made some improvements to the Longhouse I see. It's a lot bigger than last time I was here, when Torygg and I had our first tour of the holds after we were married."

"Yes we have extended it by some bit. Added a little bit of class as well I think. Skald did pretty much nothing while he was Jarl. As I remember you weren't too fond of our Dawnstar." Brina gave Elisif a wry smile and Elisif chuckled.

"Yes well, to be honest I didn't think there was a place smaller than Morthal and then I came here. But I was a but younger then, I find it quite nice now, especially after Mikhail fixed the problem with the towns nightmares."

"Yes, he absolutely has done us a great service. He is an incredible human being, that Dragonborn."

A knock came at the door and Lina brought in the food.

Elisif and Brina started to eat and there was a silence before Brina continued.

"So what are you going to do with Nightcaller Temple? My understanding is that there are hundreds even maybe a thousand loyal Stormcloaks hiding out."

"I'm hoping I can convince them to fight for us. I am almost positive the Thalmor will make their move and Emperor Titus has ordered all non Nord Legion soldiers to return to Cyrodil."

"What! That cannot be?" Brina replied alarmed.

"Unfortunately it is. So I need their support if we are to defend this country." Elisif sighed as she finished off her cake.

"I must be going, it's getting dark and I want to be on the road." Elisif got up and Brina walked her towards the door.

"Are you sure you will be safe my queen? You only have three men with you." Brina pointed at the guards who were preparing the carriage.

"I'll be fine." Elisif smiled reassuringly as she walked over to the carriage. She waved as she entered and Bryn shut the door and mounted his horse.

"Let's go!" He yelled and they made their way towards the temple.

…

"Stop the carriage!" Elisif yelled at her men. Pulling their horses up Bryn looked worried as Elisif exited the carriage.

"My Queen, are you all right?" He asked

"How far away are we?" Elisif asked looking ahead she could see the top of the temple.

"Not long, definitely walking distance."

"Then we shall walk."

The soldiers looked alarmed and glanced at each other nervously.

"You heard me, we walk. Bryn bring the white flag." Elisif ordered.

They made their way towards the temple, boots crunching the small snow cover on the road.

"That's close enough" A Stormcloak soldier yelled at them, her eyes squinting trying to see who they were.

"Any closer and I'll….the divines!" The soldier recognised Elisif standing between the two soldiers and then noticed the white flag. She lowered her bow slightly and called out to the young queen.

"What business do you have here Elisif!"

"That is High Queen to you!" Viktor, one of the Solitude guards bellowed back.

"She is not my Queen!" The Stormcloak soldier bellowed back.

"Silence, both of you!" Elisif yelled and the two soldiers immediately quietened.

"I am here to speak with the leader of the Stormcloaks. I want them to hear what I have to say." Elisif took a couple of steps towards the entrance before noticing another Stormcloak guard running towards his comrade.

"What is going on here Jesk?" He asked

"It's…it's Jarl Elisif. She wants to speak with Hjornskar."

"It's a trap!" The older guard yelled and readied his battle axe.

Elisif took another step forward, not being intimidated by the guards.

"I have come here with three men. The rest of my army are in Solitude preparing for an attack by the Thalmor. But if you want your country overtaken by elves that's fine, I'll leave."

"What?" Jesk lowered her bow completely.

"You heard me." Elisif stood her ground.

"I think we should let her in Barton." Jesk turned to her superior. "What if she's telling the truth?"

Barton stayed silent while considering the proposal. "All right, but she comes in alone."

"You can't be serious!" Bryn argued. Elisif put a hand on his arm and spoke calmly.

"It's fine Bryn, I will be back soon."

She walked into the fort, the stormcloaks at either side and three guards stood and watched helplessly hoping that their Queen knew what she was doing.

…

They walked down a long flight of stairs into the forts main hall. Stormcloak soldiers turned and gasped as they realised who their comrades were escorting.

"What on earth is she doing here?"

"The divines! You have got to be kidding me!"

They watched in shock as Elisif passed and nodded her head in greeting to them. After moving down many narrow and low lit hallways they finally reached the quarters of Hjornskar. Jesk knocked on the door.

"What is it?" He bellowed back, his voice slightly muffled by a mouth full of food. Jesk opened the door and they walked in and stood in front of Hjornskar's table. He didn't look up as he continued to munch away on walked looked to be venision and potatoes. Finally finishing he looked up and his eyes widened in surprise as he realised who was in front of him.

"Well then, what on earth are you, a milk-drinking traitorous bitch, doing in my castle?" He raised an eyebrow to her.

Taking a seat without an invitation, Elisif mirrored the arched eyebrow and replied sarcastically.

"I think you'll find that this is in fact, my castle. I did win the war after all."

Hjornskar pouted slightly, "I see you have no guards with you, I would advise you watch your tongue."

Elisif forced a fake smile at him. "Fair enough," she pulled a roll of paper from inside her robes and handed it to him.

"This is why I am here."

He looked it over and his eyes widened. He handed it to Barton who had the same reaction.

"Hjornskar, it must be a mistake! Ulfric would never….the Thalmor."

"I don't believe this. It must be a fake." His voice faltered.

"It's true Hjornskar, it is unfortunately all true. But whether you believe me about Ulfric is not the point. The point is that we are going to be under attack by the Thalmor any day now. This war, whether you believe it to be intentional or not, has weakened Skyrim, and they are going to capitalise on this."

"What are you saying Elisif?" Hjornskar asked his arms crossed over his chest.

"That the stormcloaks join me in defending Skyrim."

He looked at her like she had grown a second head, before bursting out in laughter.

"You have got to be kidding me. Why on earth would we join you?" He managed to ask between fits of laughter.

Elisif stood solid. "Because if you don't, the Thalmor will take control of the country and everything Ulfric and the stormcloaks fought for will be gone completely."

Hjornskar calmed down and gave her a pointed look.

"Don't you have your precious legion helping you out?" He sneered.

"I assume you heard that the emperor was murdered?" Elisif asked, his face became puzzled.

"Yes of course, such a tragedy." He voice laced in sarcasm. "But what does that have to do with this?"

"The new emperor has ordered all imperial soldiers back to Cyrodil."

A look of glee flashed across the Stormcloak officers face before a sense of realisation set in.

"All of them?"

"Yes all of them." Elisif replied pointedly, "Don't you see, the army is the only thing standing in the way of the Dominion, and right now there is no army."

No words were spoken for several minutes while Hjornskar mulled over his thoughts. Elisif watched as he pulled the letter towards him and re read the contents. After a few moments he sighed, not looking up at her he spoke.

"Are you absolutely sure?" He asked

Elisif nodded in reply, her face showing she was completely serious.

"What's in it for us? I can't just suddenly support someone who we have fought for years without something in return?"

Elisif nodded her understanding. She knew this would be coming, there was only one way she could get the Stormcloaks onside. After everything that had happened it was completely ironic to her.

"If you join me and we successfully hold off the dominion," she spoke slowly and surely, "We will then fight for and declare our independence from the empire."

All three of the Stormcloak soldiers were shocked, not sure of what they heard.

"What about the worship of Talos?" Barton piped up.

"You're welcome to worship whomever you please." Elisif glanced at him

"Are you serious?" Hjornskar spoke sternly.

"Absolutely, you have my word on this. Skyrim will be independent under my rule."

…

As Elisif walked back towards her guards she noticed there were four men instead of three. Not thinking much of it she continued towards them.

Finally reaching them she smiled a bright smile.

"We have reached an agreement with the Stormcloaks." She announced before noticing their faces. She suddenly became nervous as she saw how worried and pale they all looked. One of the guards had a letter in his hand, a message.

"Your highness," Bryn turned to her, "Your highness, um, its…"

"Spit it out Bryn!" She demanded.

"It's your thane, the Dragonborn." Viktor supplemented. "He has been gravely injured, they believe he may be on deaths door."

Elisif suddenly felt numb and her knees buckled, she felt Bryn's arms on her own and he helped her up.

Her head started to throb as she tried to steady herself. She turned to the messenger and rasped.

"Where is he?"

**Another Cliffy! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! PS - stuff is going to go down next chapter. Get excited WOOO! LOL!**


	12. Chapter 12

**YAY NEW CHAPTER! Thank you to all of you who are reading the story, I hope you are still enjoying it and enjoy this chapter!**

**Also thankyou to all who have reviewed, you are all so awesome! **

**Onto the chapter!**

Elisif could feel every stone and pebble on the wheels as her carriage travelled towards Morthal. They had travelled without stopping from Nightcaller Temple and had reached the outskirts of the small city. Elisif's eyes were red and tired, but she would not rest until she had seen him.

…

"_Come in Falk." Elisif waved at him from her desk where she was writing a letter to Vittoria Vici congratulating her on her forthcoming nuptials. Falk walked over to her and Elisif looked up at him smiling until she saw the worried look on his face. "My Jarl," he greeted as he bowed to her, "There is something I…I must ask you about…I…" _

"_Divines Falk, spit it out! What is it, Erikur overspending again?" Elisif coaxed him jokingly. _

"_No Jarl Elisif, it is about the Dragonborn." Falk looked down at the ground seemingly embarrassed to be there. _

"_What about Mikhail?" Elisif spoke slowly and pointedly. _

"_My Jarl, he spends a lot of time here, more than the other Thanes." _

"_And what is your point Falk?" _

"_The court, the people, they're all talking. They all suspect…"_

"_Suspect what?" Elisif cut him off seething._

"_That you and the Dragonborn, are more…are crossing boundaries." Falk stuttered, his face almost beetroot red. _

"_Boundaries!" Elisif scoffed shaking her head, anger written all over her face. She paused for a moment before looking directly at Falk. _

"_And what if I was?" She caught him off guard_

"_My Jarl?" he spoke startled. _

"_And what if I was?" She repeated, "What business is it of yours, the courts or anyone?"_

"_What about Torygg?" Falk started before immediately regretting it, Elisif's face went a bright white._

"_My husband is dead, never coming back. Do you understand that?" Elisif spoke through gritted teeth. "There is nothing, I repeat nothing untoward happening between the Dragonborn and myself. And you can go back to the court and announce that however you like." Elisif turned back toward her letter and Falk started to slink away towards the door. _

"_Falk, you can tell Erikur that starting false rumours does nothing to help his standing in the court. You can also tell him that just because my husband had him as a thane doesn't mean that I have to!" Elisif yelled not looking up from her desk as she heard the door shut…_

…

Bryn opened the carriage door and Elisif was pulled out of her memory.

"We're here your highness."

Elisif nodded and jumped out of the carriage a sudden wave of panic overtook her. She burst into the Jarl's Longhouse interrupting the court.

"Where is he?" She yelled, as Jarl Ingrod looked up with surprise.

"My Queen, I don't…?"

"Where is he?" Elisif demanded her voice cracking as she spoke. Ingrod the Younger ran down the stairs and up to Elisif, concern all over her face as she tried to calm the High Queen.

"My Queen, Elisif, calm down. What is it?" Ingrod asked, confused.

"Mikhail, where is he? The courier he said, he said he was injured. He said he was dying! Where is he?" Elisif's voice was full of panic she spoke so hurriedly that Ingrod was barely able to keep up.

"Elisif, he is at Windstad Manor. He is fine, he is ok." Ingrod spoke calmly and slowly taking Elisif's hands into her own. Elisif looked at her confused.

"I don't understand? Ingrod he said, the courier said." Elisif felt tears in the corner of her eyes and Ingrod sighed.

"I'll come with you to the manor. It's not far at all." Ingrod looked to her mother who nodded her agreement to her. She led the confused and overtired Elisif back to her carriage. She smiled at Viktor and Bryn as she helped Elisif who had gone silent back into the carriage.

Taking the reins Viktor started the carriage as Bryn and Ingrod sat inside with Elisif. Elisif was miles away as she stared out the window still holding onto Ingrod's hand.

Bryn whispered worried to Ingrod.

"Will she be ok?" He asked. Ingrod smiled and nodded at him. He seemed to relax a bit.

"When you love someone the way Elisif loves the Dragonborn, you'll understand."

Bryn's eyes widened and he also set into silence as the magnitude of what he was told sank in.

It did not take them long to reach Windstad Manor and Ingrod felt Elisif suddenly let go of her hands. Looking up she saw the Queen's eyes widen and suddenly Elisif had jumped out of the carriage before it had even stopped. Ingrod looked out to where Elisif had been looking and saw Mikhail feeding the chickens. He had a couple of bandages and seemed to have a slight limp, but overall he seemed ok. Bryn and Ingrod exited the carriage and went over and stood next to Viktor who jumped slightly when they heard Elisif scream.

"What is this!?" Elisif screamed at Mikhail. "What the hell is this?" She became hysterical again.

Mikhail jumped and turned to see Elisif standing in front of him, tears streaming down her cheek, her face red. He tried to reach out to her but she would have nothing to do with it, swatting his attempts away. Valdimar the housecarl came rushing out, hearing the commotion, he looked over to the guards and Ingrod who looked apologetically back.

Viktor spoke quitely to Ingrod. "I haven't seen her like this since Torygg..." he trailed off and Ingrod nodded in a agreement.

Elisif pointed randomly behind her. "He said, the courier said you were at death's door! He said you wouldn't make it back to Solitude!"

"Calm down, my queen…" Mikhail started before feeling Elisif's hand across his face.

Mikhail looked at her in shock, touching his face where she had hit him.

Elisif looked at her hand confused as to what she had done. She looked up at him her eyes tired and brimming with tears.

"I…" she stammered "I thought…I thought you were dead." She got out before breaking down in front of them all, her hands covering her face.

She suddenly felt Mikhail's arms around her guiding her inside. The rest followed in behind them and as Mikhail guided their queen upstairs Ingrod motioned for them to continue on into the dining room allowing the two some privacy.

Mikhail guided Elisif into his bedroom and shut the door behind him before leading her to the bed and sitting her down slowly before sitting next to her. He took a cup from the table filled with water and handed it to her, which she gratefully accepted. Gulping down the water she placed the cup back onto the table and sighed, rubbing her eyes with her hands. Looking up at him she smiled a small smile.

"I really thought you were dead you know. The courier said you weren't going to make it."

Mikhail lifted a hand to her face and brushed away a stray tear.

"I'm fine, a bit battered and bruised, but fine."

A knock came at the door.

Valdimar opened the door slightly and popped his head through.

"My Queen, Sir, I apologise it seemed the courier got my message wrong. I said you were injured and would not make it back to Solitude for a few days. Not that you wouldn't make it at all. I am so sorry." His gruff voice was full of regret and embarrassment.

"It's fine Valdimar." Mikhail nodded at him and Elisif also acknowledged the apology.

"Can you look after the guards and Ingrod for me tonight?" Mikhail asked and Valdimar looked at both of them before understanding and nodding.

"Yes of course." Valdimar took his leave and shut the door behind him.

Mikhail turned to Elisif.

"When you heard the news, how worried were you?"

"What sort of question is that?" Elisif looked at him puzzled.

"You know, was it 'oh no, poor Mikhail' or was it more serious?"

He looked away from her shaking his head slightly.

"What am I to you?"

Elisif didn't reply for a minute before she cupped his face with her hands and brought his face back to hers.

"You are worth more to me than you will ever know." She said before bringing her lips to his.

The kiss was light and longing, their lips barely touching before Mikhail's body responded and he hardened the kiss. Elisif responded in kind and the two seemed to be trying to make up for lost time. He moved her across his body until she was basically straddling him. Trying to move slightly to get more comfortable, Elisif pulled away as she elicited a wince in pain from Mikhail.

"I'm fine!" He anticipated her concern as she looked at him. "At least I am for this." He gave her a grin.

Elisif raised an eyebrow and gave him back a small smirk. Standing up for a moment she didn't take her eyes off his as she unclasped her robes and allowed them to fall away in front of him. His eyes widened and he struggled to comprehend the beauty in front of him. He stood up to her and looked down at her.

"Elisif." He whispered as he ran a hand up her bare arm to her face cupping it.

"My god Elisif." He repeated before he captured her lips again.

He felt Elisif unbutton his tunic and he helped her take it off before taking off her circlet allowing her hair to fall naturally. He was sure this was better than Sovengaarde could ever be.

Covering them both on the bed, he took his time with her slowly, exploring every part, savouring each moment.

He was slow and careful, treating her so delicately until finally she took his head in her hands and told him that he wouldn't break her.

She had a passion that he had never felt before, a fire that he never expected, and as he heard his name called out in his ears, he was pretty sure he would never want anything else.

…

Mikhail smiled as he felt Elisif move closer to him, bringing his arm around her and entangling his fingers with her own. Placing a kiss on the top of her head he commented on her decisions that she had informed him of.

"Do you find it ironic, that you're fighting for the same things as Ulfric?"

Sighing Elisif replied matter of fact. "He had some good points; why not make Skyrim a republic? Torygg probably would have agreed himself if he had let him." She trailed off slightly before continuing.

"I just hope the Stormcloaks and what Nord Legions we have are enough. Hjornskar is a tough customer, but I'm sure he realised the seriousness of the Thalmor Threat." She turned around to face him.

"I've told my story, now it's your turn. What happened out there, at the embassy?"

Mikhail took a deep breath, trying to find a starting point, because he didn't really know himself. He shouldn't have been alive, but he was.

…

** YAY I hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it! Now onto what happened to Mikhail at the embassy :0 **

**Next chapter hopefully not too far away!**

**Thanks all!**


End file.
